The cost of materials in the metal industry, such as flat rolled steel, has been increasing, rapidly given the world supply and demand as well as increasing energy costs required to produce various metal products. Between 2003 and 2009 the average steel price has increased by about three times and is projected to increase about an additional 15% by 2011; far exceeding the anticipated rate of inflation.
When sheet metal blanks are used to produce stamped metal parts, excess material is required about the perimeter of the blank. This excess material is known as the addendum and is used as a region for clamping and maintaining the blank in place during the stamping process. Ultimately the addendum is removed from the final part and scrapped.
Since the addendum is not integral to the final part resulting from the stamping process and is ultimately removed as scrap, it would be desirable to develop a device and method for holding a blank in place during the stamping process which requires a smaller amount of addendum material. Additionally, it would be desirable to develop a device and method where the portion of the blank which is used to hold the blank in place during the stamping process remains in the final part. A smaller amount of addendum material would result in lower material input cost and less scrap resulting from the stamping process. For example, in the automotive industry, reducing size of the blank addendum required to form the final part by merely 10% may result a material cost savings of millions of dollars per year.